


The Letter

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hatterene still hates Nico lol, M/M, Stargazing, Will's Charizard is very powerful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Nico gets a letter.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay. I was just starting this when I had to leave earlier than expected lol. But I finished it. It is a bit short, but I have a feeling the next five might be a little long. lol

Nico let out a tired sigh as he looked up at the stars while Will used his lap as a pillow. There was a slight chill in the air, but Chandelure and Charizard were keeping them warm. It had been over a week since the terrifying nightmare that had almost taken Will away from him. Even though all that time had already passed, Will was still recovering. He would have random dizzy spells and always seemed to be tired. It got to the point that Nico was either helping Will at the Pokemon Center, or having him rest while he battled the few trainers that passed through recently. Of course Will just kept saying he was fine, when he clearly wasn’t. Even at night they slept together, Will afraid Nico was going to have another nightmare and Nico afraid something bad was going to happen to Will. Nico ran his fingers through the soft golden locks, a smile graced his lips as Will mumbled something about dumplings in his sleep. These were his favorite nights, where they would fall asleep under the stars, their pokemon all around them. They had gotten into the habit of doing this since both of their houses were too small to fit all their pokemon. After everything, their pokemon didn’t wander off as much clearly still worried about their trainers. Although, Will’s Hatterene seemed to hate Nico even more. Nico glanced over to Hatterene and sure enough she was glaring daggers at him. 

Will shivered as he woke up, “It is a bit chiller tonight.”

“We should go inside then,” Nico suggested.

“No,” Will yawned as he moved to rest his head on Nico’s chest instead. “You’ll just have to keep me warm then.” Nico just rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Will. Leave it to Will to make it being cold as an excuse to cuddle. Another strong gust of cold wind blew over them, Charizard growled as he lifted his wing to protect them. When Charizard removed his wing a Dragonite stood before them with a letter in its hand. Will looked to Nico with a confused expression before he took the letter from Dragonite. Dragonite bowed its head before taking off back into the sky.

“That was odd,” Will said as he looked at the name on the letter. “It’s for you.” He handed it over with a smile.

Nico sighed as he took the letter from Will and opened it. It was from his friend Renya. She explained that she was now the Elite Four Champion with Piper, Jason, Leo, Calypso, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank as her Elite Four. Apparently, they were trying something different where they did double battles and trainers had to team up with someone to challenge them. This was to encourage trainers to learn to work with other. She was inviting him to go visit them in the Indigo Plateau, otherwise they were all coming to Lavender Town to see him. Nico sighed at the thought of all of them coming here.

“What’s it say?” Will asked. Nico just handed him the letter to see what he thought about it. Will just grinned, “We should go! Double battles sound like fun. We could be a team and challenge them! Of course I’ll have to let Nurse Joy from Saffron City that I will be gone for a couple of days, and I am sure Sabrina will come over to watch Lavender Town for you Nico. Now that she has passed the gym over, she’ll be more than happy to spend a bunch of time with the ghost pokemon. Haunter will love it too.”

“I thought you didn’t battle.” Nico said, surprised that Will would even suggest it. Although, he did seem much more energetic than he has been over the past week. Maybe they just needed a vacation.

“I normally don’t,” Will laughed. “But I think it will be fun. And then I get to meet your friends and sister.”

Nico sighed, “Are you sure you are up to it? You still haven’t been feeling the greatest.”

“I feel fine,” Will groaned in annoyance. “We can take Charizard so we don’t have to walk.”

Nico looked to Charizard, while he was big, normally Charizard didn’t carry more than one person at a time. He could go through the shadows with his ghost pokemon, but then that would leave Will to ride Charizard alone that far in his state was worrying. There was no question that Charizard would protect Will if something happened, all of his pokemon would, but it was still dangerous. 

“Are you sure Charizard can carry both of us?” Nico asked and regretted when he looked at Charizard. Charizard looked offended that he would even ask such a question and smacked him on the head with his tail. Nico didn’t like the smug look Hatterene was giving him as he sat up and held his head.

Will just laughed as he got up to hug Charizard, “Sorry, Charizard gets pretty easily offended, but yes, he can carry both of us. He has helped me carry so many weak and sick pokemon to Pokemon Centers. It is why he is larger than most other ,Charizard.” He laughed, “Guess carrying a few Snorlax can do that." Now that Nico really looked, he could see that indeed that Will’s Charizard was much larger than the average size. Most Charizard were about five feet seven inches, but Will’s had to be at least six feet tall. Charizard brought his head down so Will could hold it and place a kiss there. The bond between trainer and pokemon so strong Nico felt he could almost see it as a glow around them.

Will yawned, “We should get some sleep if we are going to be visiting the Elite Four and Champion tomorrow.” He went over to Nico and sat down next to him. “Maybe come up with a strategy on how our pokemon can work together by playing off their strengths and weaknesses.” He yawned again as he plopped down into the grass. “But for now we sleep.” Charizard laid down next to Will, and the moment he did, Will clung to him like an overgrown stuffed animal. “Hmm, warm.”

Nico just sighed as he put his hands behind his head before he laid back down to look up at the stars. Tomorrow was going to be interesting for sure. He was going to get to see his friends and sister and Will was going to meet them all. He was also going to get to see what kind of pokemon trainer Will was. There was no doubt in his mind that Will would be able to hold his own against his friends, but he had never seen Will battle before. Better yet, he was going to get to battle beside him. Although, he had never been a fan of flying so the thought of having to ride Charizard that far was already making him nauseous. Regardless, he was excited. He closed his eyes with a quiet yawn before he allowed sleep to overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so FandomExplorer20 sent me down the rabbit hole for sure by suggesting that the seven would all be gym leaders of the same region. I looked into it, and that was going to be way to complicated for my liking, so I decided to have them take over the Elite Four, but with the twist of double battles. And Renya is the champion because she is awesome like that. lol 
> 
> Get ready for a bunch of pokemon battles with Will and Nico battling side by side. I figure since Nico is a gym leader and friends with everyone in the Elite Four, that he wouldn't have to get all the badges to battle them. Also, should we still call them the Elite Four, the Elite Eight maybe plus the champion. lol
> 
> Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
